Teach Me Everything, Professor
by MisutoChan22
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a mischievous and loud student, is prepared to do and accept everything in order to get closer to his mysterious and secretive Professor, Uchiha Sasuke. Or so he thought… SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, YAOI, Rated: M
1. He Won't Notice Me

_**Sup, fellow humans! It's been quite a while since the last time I wrote something and I'm really glad to be back. I finally finished my bachelor so I'm finally free~~ or not :P At least for the next few months I'll have plenty of time to remember the good old times. For my older followers, I truly thank you for your support, even if I'm not very active. For everyone else who is reading my stories for the first time, thank you for your time and welcome to the family~! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto or anything else that is mentioned in the story)**_

 _ **(English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I might make)**_

 **Title: Teach Me Everything, Professor**

 **Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a mischievous and loud student, is prepared to do and accept everything in order to get closer to his mysterious and secretive Professor, Uchiha Sasuke. Or so he thought… SasuNaru, BoyxBoy, YAOI, Rated: M**

 **Chapter 1: He Won't Notice Me**

"So, Naruto… Are you ready for your next lesson?" Sasuke said in a husky voice and trailed his fingers over the blonde's naked body. The young boy flinched and let out a small moan as the leather handcuffs restricted his hands.

"Please… Sasuke…" he whined and arched his back in anticipation. Sasuke smirked.

"Now, now, Naruto… Is that how you are supposed to speak to your professor?" he teased him and slapped his thigh.

"Ah! Please, Professor!" he moaned, not being able to wait any longer.

"You have to be more specific, Mr. Uzumaki… What exactly do you want?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, which made a shiver run through the blonde's spine.

"P-please, fuck me, Professor! Teach me everything about sex!" the young boy yelled.

"WAKE UP, DUMBASS!" a voice was heard. Naruto screamed and fell off the bed.

"What the fuck was that about, asshole?!" he yelled at his friend, who happened to have a very annoyed look on his face at that moment.

"I should be asking that! If you're going to have a wet dream, at least do it silently!" Kiba yelled and stormed off. Naruto remained at the floor, staring at the wall of the currently empty room dumbfounded.

"Well… This is getting worse." he commented and stood up, scratching his head.

Things had been like that for the past two months. At first, his dreams were only about a small flirt between him and the new professor in his college. As the time passed, the dreams became more and more heated to the point that even Kiba, the stupidest person in the entire world, had figured out his new obsession. Uchiha Sasuke was the new professor in clinical psychology and Naruto was lovestruck by him from the very first second he stepped inside that class. Ever since then, he hasn't missed a single class, a single note and a single word that person had given them. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get any closer to him.

"Kibaaaa…" he whined as he got out of the room.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" the poor boy said and tried to cover his ears in an attempt to get away from the walking trouble he dared to call a friend.

"Listen to meeee! I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything! How am I going to get closer to him?" the blonde whined and sat next to his friend. Kiba sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"Dude, you've been trying to talk to him for the last two months and he barely greets you back when you say hi to him. Give up already." he told him, tired of listening to him every day whining about the same problem. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm not giving up… There has to be a way…" he mumbled and started making several plans in order to persuade his stuck-up professor to talk to him. Kiba rolled his eyes at his friend, worried about what crazy idea he would have to witness this week and got ready for class.

As they were walking towards class, Naruto suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Kiba asked him. Naruto looked at him with excitement in his eyes.

"That's it!" he said and run into the classroom.

"Oh, boy…" Kiba sighed and followed his friend inside the class.

"Good morning, Professor Uchiha! How are you today?" Naruto said loudly the minute he got into the classroom. The young professor glanced at his overly excited student and nodded before returning his eyes to the book he was reading. Naruto's smile twitched and moved closer.

"Is that a new book, Professor?" he said and leaned as closer to him as he could. Without taking his eyes from the book, Sasuke pushed him away with one hand and gestured him to go and sit. Naruto pouted and went to sit next to Kiba.

"Well, that didn't go well…" he commented the moment his blonde friend sat down.

"I'm not done yet." Naruto said with a determined look on his face. Soon, Sasuke stood up and begun teaching. The time passed quickly and before Naruto realized it, it was time for break. Everyone quickly got out of the class, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room. Naruto's heart started beating faster and he tried to think of something to say in order to get the attention of his professor.

"So… What's that book about?" he asked him in the end, but Sasuke completely ignored him. Naruto frowned and started doodling on his notebook. There had to be some way to get closer to him. Didn't that guy have any friends? How were they able to get closer to him? What did they do that Naruto hadn't done? No matter how much he thought about it he just couldn't find an answer. These thoughts only made him more irritated and in the end, he closed the notebook and got out of the classroom.

The only thing that could make him feel better at that moment was a nice, warm coffee. When he got into the cafeteria, he ordered his usual coffee and went to find a seat. A minute later someone covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" he heard a soft voice saying.

"Hinata!" he immediately said and stood up to hug his dear friend from high school. Hinata used to like him, until he told her that he was gay. After that they became great friends and she was always there for him to support him and help him with his problems.

"How have you been?" he asked her as they sat down. She smiled warmly at him.

"I'm great! Things couldn't be better at the moment. You? How are things with Professor Uchiha?" she asked him curiously. Naruto sighed and hung his head.

"Couldn't be worse… Today he didn't even say hi to me when I greeted him. I get the feeling that he's specifically trying to avoid me. He doesn't seem to be like that with others. I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything!" he said desperately. Hinata chuckled at her friend.

"How about you do something different this time?" she told him. Naruto looked at her curiously.

"Like what?" he asked.

"So far you tried to approach him energetically. How about you try something more serious? For example, try asking him about clinical psychology, about something you read yourself, not something he mentioned in class. This would show him that you are really interested in his class and you would also have something in common to talk about." she told him. Naruto sighed.

"I've already tried this a couple of times. He just simply answered the questions without a hint of interest in me or the topics we were talking about." He said disappointed.

"Hmm… Then how about something more personal. A problem you might be facing or something like that?" she told him. Naruto thought about it.

"I'm not sure if that would work. I mean, he doesn't even bother greeting me back, I doubt he will care about my problems…" he said. Hinata smiled at him and held his hand.

"You will never know unless you try." She told him happily, which made Naruto feel determined again.

"I guess you are right. I'll try that! Thanks, Hinata!" he told her and hugged her.

A few minutes later he returned to class. When he went to his seat he noticed that his notebook was open to the page he was doodling some sketches, even though he had left it closed. He looked around, but no one had come in before him.

"Did anyone come back to the classroom while I was away, Professor?" he asked confused. Sasuke looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't see anyone." He simply said and returned to his book. Naruto arched his eyebrow.

"So, I suppose you were the one who was peeking at my notebook." he told him seriously, trying not show the excitement he was feeling. If that was true, then that meant that Sasuke had at least a bit of interest in him. But the thought completely left his mind the minute Sasuke glared at him.

"The window is open, dumbass. The air opened the notebook. Why would I ever want to look at your notes?" he told him coldly. Naruto felt like an idiot. Of course he wouldn't care about what he was doing in his notebook. He sat down in his seat disappointed and looked outside the window. For the next hour he wasn't able to concentrate on what Sasuke said. His mind was completely empty and his chest felt heavy. Usually, he didn't mind Sasuke's cold remarks, but this time he felt too tired to keep on trying. He took a deep breath and he decided to try again next week. The rest of the hours passed quickly and soon it was time to leave.

"Hey, wanna go for lunch together?" Kiba asked him before leaving.

"No, I'm not in the mood today. Maybe next time." He told his friend smiling. Kiba looked at him confused, but didn't say anything else and left. When everyone had finally left the classroom Naruto slowly stood up to leave as well. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to go home and sleep. He was almost at the door, when he suddenly heard a deep voice from behind calling him.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke told him with a serious tone in his voice. Naruto slowly turned around and looked at him.

"Is everything okay? You are usually annoyingly loud and talkative, but today you seemed a bit off." He told him. Naruto looked at him dumbfounded. Was this really happening? Was Sasuke trying to start a conversation with him? He thought he could die from happiness at that moment.

"Uhh… I uhh… I'm okay. Probably…" he said and scratched his head, laughing nervously. Sasuke stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"Well, if that's so…" he said and picked up his stuff. Wait what? Was that it? He had to save this somehow, so Naruto instinctively walked closer to him.

"Actually… There is something that's been bugging me for a while now… I just don't know who I should ask about it. It's kinda embarrassing…" he said nervously, looking down the whole time. Sasuke waited for him to continue. Naruto scratched his head and sighed.

"Well… You see, lately… I feel weird." He started. He looked up and saw that he had his Professor's full attention. He almost wanted to start screaming for happiness, but that would ruin his plan.

"What do you mean by weird?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto hesitated.

"You see… I hadn't felt like this since high school. Lately, I have these weird thoughts about…a g-guy…" he said nervously and he could feel his cheeks blush. This felt like he was confessing.

"By weird thoughts you mean romantic thoughts?" Sasuke boldly asked him. Naruto blushed even more and nodded his head.

"I see… And who is that guy?" Sasuke asked again and Naruto could have sworn that he heard irritation coming from his tone of voice.

"E-eh? Ummm… No one special… Does it really matter?" he said flustered, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. Sasuke scoffed.

"I suppose it doesn't. So, why are you telling me all this?" he asked him, obviously irritated at the moment.

"Well, I really wanted to talk to someone about this, because I really don't know how to handle these kind of feelings… Wh-what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked him as cutely as he could, but Sasuke could literally kill someone with that death glare he was showing him.

"Deal with it." He simply told him and left. Naruto stared at his back with a dumb look on his face. Then he facepalmed.

"I fucked up…" he murmured and slowly walked outside.

Once he went back home, he immediately fell on the couch and called Hinata.

" _Hey, Naruto! How did it go?"_ the sweet girl asked him when she picked up the phone. Naruto sighed.

"At first better than I had ever hoped it would. For some reason he asked me himself if I was okay or not…" he said sadly.

" _So, what happened?"_ Hinata asked curiously.

"Well… At some point he got annoyed. I don't know why, but he seemed very irritated and angry. I don't know what I said that made him like that…" he told her.

" _What did you talk about exactly?"_ she asked him, trying to understand the situation.

"Well, he told me that I seemed a bit off and asked if everything was ok. Then I ended up telling him that I've been having these weird thoughts about a guy and that's when he started getting annoyed. You think he hates gay people?" Naruto asked her, depressed. Hinata paused for a bit.

" _I don't think so. He doesn't look like the type of guy that would hate gays. On the contrary, I'd bet he's actually interested in guys as well… Maybe he was expecting you to tell him that the guy was actually him? Hahah, just kidding…"_ she told him jokingly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You think?" he asked her, full of hope. Hinata seemed hesitant.

" _Umm… I don't know, I don't think so. I was just joking, I can't read this guy's mind at all."_ She told him honestly. Naruto hung his head again.

"I see… Well, anyway, thanks. I'll see what I can do from now on. At least I got a reaction out of him. That's a first…" he told her.

" _It's progress! Anyway, if you need anything call me immediately, I'll always be here for you! I gotta go now, I love you, bye!"_ she told him happily and hung up. Naruto sighed and turned around to stare at the ceiling. Next week, for sure, he was going to make him notice him.

 _ **So, that was the first chapter! How does it seem so far? This is just an introduction, I'm going to put a lot of funny situations later, so stay tuned! For now, write a review and tell me your thoughts about the plot and what would you like to see in the future chapters! Thanks for reading my story, see you soon!**_


	2. Notice Me, Professor

_**Hello again everybody! Thank you for reading my story so far. This is the second chapter of the story, please enjoy~!**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto or anything else that might be mentioned in the story)**_

 _ **(I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language)**_

 **Chapter 2: Notice me, Professor**

The alarm was ringing for a while. Naruto just didn't want to get off the bed.

"Damn it… Kiba didn't stay here this time to wake me up…" he murmured and closed his eyes again. It was ok if he didn't go to class this time, it's not as if he had Sasuke's class. After all, it was Thursday… Or wasn't it. Naruto checked his phone to make sure what day it was. The minute he opened the screen his eyes popped out of his head.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT'S FRIDAY! MY BABY IS WAITING FOR ME!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed. He quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower. There's no way he would let his baby see him in this kind of shitty hangover state.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have gone to the bar with Kiba yesterday!" he scolded himself and got inside the bathtub, still feeling a bit dizzy from all the alcohol he drunk. The water was freezing cold, but Naruto had no choice. He had to be clean and fast.

"F-f-f-f-fuck you, K-k-k-k-kibaaaa…" he murmured, trembling from the cold water. As soon as he was done with that, he brushed his teeth and went to his wardrobe to find some clothes.

"Let's go with cute and sexy today." He said excited and picked some black, ripped, skinny jeans, a black tank top and an orange plaid shirt. He quickly dressed up, grabbed his back and got out of his apartment. He run as fast as he could to the bus stop and managed to get on the bus right on time. He sat in a seat and sighed in relief. A minute later and he would have missed his baby's first hour.

Sasuke had reached the university and was currently inside his car in the parking lot. He was there for about ten minutes and he still didn't want to go out. The reason for that…

"GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR UCHIHA!" he heard a loud voice from outside the car and almost spilled his hot coffee everywhere. He turned slowly with wide eyed to face the loud terror outside the car. Uzumaki Naruto was his source of headaches for the past two months and especially today he was the last thing he wanted to see. On the other hand though, he was also the only thing he wanted to see. Sadly though, it seemed like Naruto wasn't in a bad mood like last time, which meant that he wouldn't shut up for the following five hours. He sighed desperately and got outside of the car. The young blonde boy was waiting for him with a huge smile on his face, almost like a dog with a wagging tail. Sasuke shot him an annoyed glare.

"Seems like all your troubles vanished, considering how loud you are first thing in the morning." he commented and started walking away. Naruto followed him happily.

"You told me to deal with it and I did… I mean I still am. I'm dealing with it. Right now. Generally." He said and Sasuke could notice a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Good. Can you deal with it, right now, generally, away from me?" he asked him and checked his phone. For fuck's sake, he was already checking the time.

"No can do. Somehow, I always feel calm when I'm around you and I can think better this way." the blonde boy said in a somehow proud way. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"So you can actually do that?" he told him sarcastically and scoffed. Naruto pouted.

"Don't make fun of me!" he yelled in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit in surprise before he turned to glare the boy.

"Keep your voice down for once." he strictly said and rubbed his head. He wasn't much older than the boy, but it felt as if he had to deal with a five-year-old.

"Can I ask you something, Professor Uchiha?" Naruto suddenly said in a serious tone. Sasuke looked at him.

"Is it bad to have feelings for a person of the same gender?" he asked him while staring at nothing. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Where did that come from? I never thought you were the type of person to care about such things…" he told the younger boy. Naruto chuckled in a sad way.

"I'm glad I look that way to others… But sometimes I do wonder if things would be better if I just liked girls… I just get really bothered by these thoughts, you see." he told him and for a minute there Sasuke wanted to pat the boy on the head.

"It's fine to be who you are. There's nothing wrong with it. If someone finds it wrong then he just doesn't know anything about that. There's a lot of bibliography in case you want to research it. If you have any questions you can always ask me." he told him. Naruto looked at him with sparkling eyes and hugged him excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Professor! I'll make sure to search everything about it!" he told him and smiled brightly at him. Sasuke was frozen and couldn't take his eyes of that face. He just stared at him dumbfounded and tried his best not to attack the annoying yet adorable blonde boy. Naruto seemed to realize how awkward that situation was and quickly let go.

"I uhh… I-I'm so s-sorry…" he mumbled, blushing like crazy and quickly run away. Sasuke remained there for at least three minutes trying to grasp the situation. Things were getting bad. He had to put some distance between him and his student immediately if he didn't want this to get out of hand.

Naruto was running as fast as he could. His face was burning and his heart was about to explode. What the hell did he do? Did he actually do that? Did he just hug him for no reason? Was that the best day of his life or not? Suddenly he spotted his two dear friends in the distance.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA! KIBAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he yelled and jumped on top of the brunette boy, falling on the ground.

"The hell man!? What's wrong with you?!" he yelled at him and pushed him off him.

"You'll never guess what happened! HINATA!" Naruto yelled again and grabbed the poor girl by the shoulders. "Your advice worked! We were talking just now and not only did he listen to me, but he also gave me an advice and I EVEN HUGGED HIM… Although, I'm not sure if he appreciated that, but DAAAAMN! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" he said as fast as he could. His two friends were looking at him as if he was an alien, but in the end Hinata just smiled sweetly at him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you! Just keep it like that!" she told him happily. Kiba was still rubbing his butt from the fall.

"Yeah, congratulations on having a normal conversation with your teacher. Way to go buddy." He told him sarcastically. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't ruin my happiness, you asshole!" he said and started analyzing the whole situation to Hinata. Kiba rolled his eyes, but also stayed there to listen to his stupid friend.

About ten minutes later it was time to go to class. Naruto got inside first, as always, and greeted Sasuke with his usual cheerful smile. This time though, it seemed like Sasuke had reverted to his usual self and he simply ignored him. But this time Naruto was also even more determined so he wasn't going to give up like that again.

"Professoooor, you are supposed to greet us back when we greet you." he told him and approached him. Sasuke sighed.

"I greeted you in the morning, now sit down." he told him strictly. Naruto smirked mischievously.

"No, you didn't. You never told me good morning." he said and waited with a big smile. Sasuke glared at him.

"Sit down, Uzumaki." he told him again. Naruto didn't move an inch and kept on waiting with that smile on his face.

"Uzumaki!" Sasuke said even more strictly.

"Give up, Professor… He won't leave unless you say good morning. He used to do the same thing to me." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru was always quiet and never really talked to anyone. Not because he didn't want to, but mainly because he was bored and he found it troublesome. It had taken some time for Naruto to finally become friends with him. Sasuke sighed.

"Good morning, Uzumaki. Please, have a seat." he mumbled, obviously annoyed, but Naruto seemed more than satisfied with that.

"Yes, sir!" he said and quickly went to his seat. It seemed like this way he would leave him alone easier, so Sasuke decided that greeting Naruto was something unavoidable. At least he wouldn't get persistent this way, which led Sasuke to other kinds of thoughts. He shook his head, trying to get rid of these thoughts and quickly started the lesson.

Things generally went easy that day and Naruto didn't ask too many questions, which was something unusual. It seemed that actually greeting him and having a small chat with him was enough to shut him up for the rest of the day. Still, there was something bothering Sasuke for a while. Even though Naruto generally paid attention to the lesson, he would often see him scribbling on his notebook. Sasuke knew that the young boy liked drawing and he was actually quite good at it, after some research he did on that notebook while Naruto wasn't in the class. But, still, this time he was drawing more passionately than other times. The first thing that passed through Sasuke's mind was to check Naruto's notebook at break time, but he quickly shoved that thought away. He had told himself that he had to put some distance between him and the boy and looking through his stuff wasn't really going to help with that. His curiosity, though, made him look at him all the time, which led to a lot of eye contact that day. Sasuke couldn't deceive himself anymore. Things were going really bad for him…

"Kiba, did you see that too? Please tell me that you did!" Naruto asked his friend excitedly when they were at the cafeteria. Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"See what?" he said with a mouth full of food.

"I'm talking about Sasuke! He was totally looking at me all the time!" he said as calmly as he could – meaning really loud.

"Dude, chill. Although he did seem to be looking at our direction quite a lot today." Kiba said, finishing his sandwich. Naruto's eyes were sparkling.

"I know, right?! Damn, I really don't want this day to end! It's the best day ever!" he said happily and started jumping up and down.

"Wow, calm down, Spongebob. How about you go back to your Plankton and leave alone with Hinata for a while?" Kiba told him. Naruto stopped and stared at him dumbfounded.

"Dude, you like Hinata?" he asked him surprised.

"And then you call me an idiot… Just go already, she's coming!" he told him sarcastically. Naruto nodded his head and left quickly. His Plankton was waiting for him.

Once he reached the class he decided that it would be fun to surprise his cool Professor a bit. He carefully opened the door, so that he wouldn't hear him, but what Naruto saw was something different from what he was expecting.

"What are you doing, Professor?" he asked dumbfounded. Sasuke jumped a bit and put down Naruto's notebook before he turned to face him. They both stared silently at each other surprised, one in a good way and the other in a really bad way. A huge smile was about to form in Naruto's face, but Sasuke quickly found an excuse.

"Uzumaki! I've been wondering what you've been doing in class all day today, but I never expected to see my portrait in there. No matter how good you are with a pencil, this is not the place for sketching! Don't let this happen again!" he told him strictly and quickly moved to the front desk. Naruto was taken a bit aback, but something inside him made him feel like this was not just a scolding. He softly walked closer towards his Professor and looked up at him with his big sapphire eyes sparkling.

"You know, Professor… I'm not good only with pencils… Maybe I should show you the rest of my talents as well, seeing how interested you seem to be." he purred in a cute voice and softly placed his lips on his Professor's. Sasuke's eyes widened before he grabbed the younger boy from his waist and pulled him closer for a deep kiss. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and what exactly he was doing. That moment he quickly pushed the boy away. Naruto's face was literarily burning up and his eyes looked hazy. Sasuke was panting hard, trying to calm both his heart and some other parts of him down. He glared sharply at his student and took a step back.

"Don't you ever – EVER- do that again." he told him and quickly got out of the classroom. Naruto remained there, touching his lips and trying not to forget that incredible sensation.

 _ **Aaaand that was the second chapter~! Things have only just begun and a crazy bumpy road is on the way! Thanks for reading my story so far! Please write a review and tell me your thoughts about the story so far and what would you like to see in the next chapters! See you again soon!**_


	3. I Know You Like Me

_**Hello guys! Sorry for the long delay, here's the third chapter of this story. Thank you again for your support! If there's anything you would like me to add to this story feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto or anything else that might be mentioned in the story)**_

 _ **(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language)**_

 **Chapter 3: I Know You Like Me**

Naruto was walking quietly towards his house… Everything was slow, blurry… The usual loud noise from the city was now muffled in his head. His body felt numb and there was a warm feeling in his chest. He had done this so many times in his dreams and yet the real thing was way different. A smile formed in his face the minute he remembered the few seconds their lips touched. Sasuke liked him, he was sure about that. His body had spoken for himself. The only thing he had to do now was to make him admit it. Usually, at this point that would be easy, but since it's Sasuke he knew that his stubbornness would get in the way. He even went as far as to cancel the rest of the classes they had that day so that he wouldn't be with him. Naruto wasn't going to give up though. Now that he knew that at least a part of Sasuke wanted him, he was completely fired up to make him his. He grinned to himself and put on his headphones to listen to some music until he was home.

Sasuke on the other hand was already at his house, staring at the ceiling for about an hour. He couldn't believe that what had just happened was real. One part of him wanted to put loud music on and start partying and another part of him was telling him to go and kill himself. He was kissed by a student. _He_ kisseda student. He kissed Uzumaki Naruto. The most hyperactive, annoying, stupid, loud, bright and adorable student he had ever had. Who also happened to have feelings for him for a while now. Who was also always hitting on him. Who was also the only student he had to keep in distance so that he wouldn't attack him. And that's exactly what he did. How was he going to face him next time? He couldn't avoid him for the rest of the year. On the other hand, he couldn't keep this up for very long. Sooner or later the kid would make him surrender. He had to think about something or else things would get really complicated. At that moment the phone rung and he came back to reality. Once he looked at the screen he sighed and answered.

"What is it, Sakura?" he said annoyed.

" _Hello, Sasuke! I'm very good, thanks for asking. You are very polite, as always…"_ the pink haired woman said sarcastically from the other line.

"You are not funny, Sakura. What do you want?" he asked her again, losing slowly the little patience he had towards her.

" _Right, you see, the girls from work have been really persistent lately about me joining them on a trip to Italy. I tried to tell them that I can't, but they're really not listening, so if you wouldn't mind-"_ Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Like hell she told them that she couldn't… What a "perfect" timing.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop trying to find excuses, I'll do it. Unlike you, I take care of my responsibilities. Oh, and since you'll be in Italy, why don't you find a guy from over there and never return? That would be the best for all of us." He told her.

" _Screw you, Sasuke. I'm in a very good mood and I won't let you ruin that. And who knows, I might actually do that, so be careful with what you wish, asshole!"_ she said and hung up the phone. That day was only getting worse and worse. And the fact that he thought that the only thing that could make him feel better was the walking disaster only made him feel like dying.

"I hate my life…" he groaned and went to take a nice, warm bath.

A week passed quickly and it was Friday morning again.

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" Naruto had been singing the entire morning, something that Kiba did not appreciate.

"Dude, the Pointer Sisters would kill you if they heard how you murder their song…" he told him sarcastically.

"Say whatever you want, I don't care!" he said excited and went to the bathroom. Kiba chuckled and rubbed his head. Suddenly, there was a phone call from Hinata.

"Good morning, beautiful! How are you?" Kiba answered happily.

" _G-good morning, Kiba! I'm good, how about you?"_ she told him shyly. Hinata had managed to get rid of her stutter, but whenever she felt nervous or embarrassed there still would be a hint of it.

"I'm great now that you called! Actually, I have a terrible headache. Naruto won't stop singing all morning and I kind of regret spending the night here…" he told her exhaustedly.

" _Hahaha, that's our Naruto. Are you going to class by car?"_ she asked him.

"Yeah, want me to come and get you as well?" Kiba asked her excited.

" _A-actually, yeah… That's kind of the reason I called you… My car needs service, so…"_ she muttered quietly. Kiba almost jumped up from happiness.

"It's ok! That's why you have me! I'll go tell the idiot to hurry up! See you later!" he told her enthusiastically and they hung up.

"I'm soo excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I LIKE IT! Naruto! Hurry up, dumbass! We're going to pick up Hinata! Woohoo!" he yelled and started dancing in the living room. Naruto got out of the living room and stared at his friend.

"And then you call me an idiot…" he muttered and went to his room to change clothes.

After that they went to pick up Hinata and then they went to college.

"Ok, so seriously speaking, what do you guys think I should do with Sasuke? Confront him and make him confess to me?" Naruto asked his friends from the back seat.

"Hmm… I don't think that will work, mate." Kiba told him after a few seconds of thinking.

"I agree with Kiba… Maybe you should take it slow from now on. Back off a little bit and give him space." Hinata said. Naruto thought about it.

"Isn't that going to make things go back to how they were?" he asked them. They both laughed.

"Dude, you guys kissed. Nothing is going to make things to how they were before." Kiba told him. Naruto smiled stupidly at the memory of their kiss.

"Showing him small, but a bit more obvious hints that you like him and that you want to be with him will probably work better from now on. It looks like they actually worked before, too." Hinata said and winked at his blonde friend. Naruto blushed a bit and nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, doing a few naughty things won't be bad either, probably." Kiba said teasingly and they all laughed as they imagined Sasuke's reaction. Once they arrived at school, they parked the car and headed to the cafeteria. They sat there and chatted for a little bit, until Naruto realized that it would be best to leave those two alone. It was also a really good chance to go find Sasuke.

He happily walked the halls until he reached the classroom. He took a deep breath and put on his sweetest smile before entering quietly. There was no one there except from Sasuke, something that made Naruto really happy.

"For fuck's sake, Sakura! I told you that I would do it, stop pestering me! You can go and fuck yourself in Italy or whatever, I don't give a shit. I'm at work now, so stop calling me!" Sasuke said loudly and hung up the phone. Naruto was kind of surprised to hear his professor talk like that, but on the other hand that's exactly how he imagined Sasuke being in his private life. He quietly approached the sighing man, who still hadn't realized that another person was in the room.

"Problems?" Naruto asked sweetly. Sasuke jumped and turned around to face his student. Seeing that angelic face first thing in the morning was helping a lot to forget the pink headache, but at the same time it was causing Sasuke way bigger problems.

"Not your business, Uzumaki." He told him strictly and turned around to focus on anything other than the blonde. Naruto pouted.

"Oh, come on, I was just worried about you…" he whined and touched his professor's shoulders lightly. "Shall I give you a nice massage to help you relax?" he purred in the taller man's ear and started rubbing his shoulders. Sasuke was about to protest, but the boy was really good at using his hands and it really did help him relax. The feeling of Naruto's touch made him feel warm and calm and for a minute that was the only thing he could think about. He could feel each of his thin fingers pressing a different spot and then he used all of them to rub him in synch. Then again he would use each finger to press different spots and then all of them again to rub his shoulders. Before he realized it, Naruto's hands had left his shoulders and were rubbing his entire back. On the other hand, Naruto just couldn't get enough of touching his professor. His chest was burning and his heart was beating fast and the only thing he could think about was how much he wanted to hug the other man.

"Sasuke…" he muttered without thinking and pressed his forehead on his back. Sasuke's eyes widened and quickly pushed the boy away.

"That's enough, Uzumaki. Go to your sit." He strictly said, trying to hide the faint blush in his cheeks. Naruto smiled at him and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Yes, sir!" he grinned and went to sit down. Sasuke tried to hold himself back from pushing the boy down and either rape him or beat him to death. Thankfully, the rest of the students started getting in the class, so at least he didn't have to stay alone with the blonde idiot anymore. Soon the class started and Sasuke did everything to avoid looking towards the direction of the younger boy. At some point, though, he saw him raising his hand.

"Professor, can I go to the bathroom? I reeeeally don't feel well. My stomach hurts so much, I think there might even be _butterflies_ in there…" he told him seductively and everyone in class stared at both of them. Sasuke sighed before saying anything.

"Must be all of the junk food you keep eating. You can go." He told him and continued with the lecture. As Naruto passed behind him, he lightly touched his butt, without the others seeing, making Sasuke jump a bit and glare at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out teasingly and got out of the classroom.

At break time, Naruto was searching for his two friends to tell them about the progress he had made, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto. Can I talk to you for a bit?" he heard someone saying from behind. He turned around and saw Shikamaru standing there.

"Heyy! Where have you been? It's been ages since we last talked!" he said excited and approached his friend.

"Naruto, you know I love you, but I really can't stand your loud voice, especially at nine in the morning. You'll have to forgive me about that." He told him teasingly. Naruto pouted at first, but a second later they were both laughing.

"I know, sorry for being so loud all the time. So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked his friend. Shikamaru scratched his head a bit, trying to find the proper words to say.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the others haven't figured this out yet, but you really need to be a bit more careful from now on. I'm not really sure how the others will react if they find out that you are flirting with our professor… And when I say others, I mostly mean the other people who work here. This might end up causing trouble for Professor Uchiha, so be careful, ok?" he told him with a tone of concern. Naruto looked at him seriously.

"You are not wrong, I suppose. Thanks for letting me know, I'll be more careful. You really are a great friend, Shikamaru!" he said and hugged his friend.

"Ok, ok! Let's not make this such a big deal. I'm heading to the cafeteria. Temari and Chouji are already there. You wanna sit with us?" he asked him.

"Nahh, I'll go find Kiba and Hinata. By the way, have you seen them? I've searched everywhere." He told him. Shikamaru chuckled.

"If you're asking if I accidentally saw them making out in the physical therapy room, then yeah, but it's probably not a good idea to disturb them right now." He told him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow, these two are moving fast… Anyway, thanks! See ya later!" he laughed and went back towards his class. If his friends were moving that fast, then maybe he should do something as well. He got into the classroom and saw Sasuke reading his book, as usual.

"Pro~fe~ssor! You are always reading books. Don't you like hanging out with friends as well?" he asked him and sat on the desk, in front of him.

"Get your ass off there, Uzumaki. And what I do in my personal life doesn't concern you." He told him in his usual tone, without taking his eyes off the book. Naruto felt a bit annoyed by what Sasuke had said for two reasons. First, he was right. Second, he wasn't right.

"Funny for you to say that when I'm also part of your personal life." He said and sat on his lap, taking the book from his hands.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!" he told him annoyed.

"Nope… Hmm, this actually seems interesting." The blonde boy said, as he read the summary of the book.

"Obviously, that's why I'm reading it. Will you get off now?" he asked again and he could feel his eyebrow twitching again.

"Nope. You know you like it." Naruto told him and gave him another quick peck on the lips before he started reading the book. Sasuke had reached his limit. He took the book from the boy's hands and threw him on the ground.

"First of all, I told you to never do that again and that was the second time you did that today. Secondly, I never said that I liked this or you or whatever it is that you are trying to achieve with this attitude. And last, but not least, you are NOT and you will never be part of my personal life. Understood?!" he said, yelling at the boy. Naruto stared at him dumbfounded for a second before he glared at him. He stood up and went as close to him as he could.

"I don't want to hear all that shit when you were the one who deepened our kiss last time. You are a liar, Sasuke. And the worst thing is that you are lying to yourself as well. You can keep doing that if you want, but don't start wondering why you are not happy in your life. Have a nice day professor." He told him and went to gather his stuff to leave. Sasuke was frozen. The kid had just told him everything he was trying to avoid this whole time in one sentence. He knew he was right and he really wanted to grab him, embrace him, apologize to him and kiss him. Even though he really wanted that, he also knew he couldn't do that to one of his students. Naruto was a person who brightened his world from the first day he saw him. He was energetic, curious, a bit stupid, but that only made him funny. Even though he enjoyed teaching him at first, when he started seeing him with lustful eyes, he knew that that was wrong. If he started something with Naruto his personal life would become a mess and the worst thing was that Naruto would also be dragged in that mess and he didn't want that. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, but he also didn't want to lose him. He didn't want to lose him, but if he tried to keep him that could make him lose the most important thing in his life and that was something he definitely didn't want. Stuck between finding happiness and doing the right thing, Sasuke felt like something was trying to rip him in two pieces. It was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. His body was cold and he started trembling and sweating. A panic attack? Oh, what a wonderful timing…

 _ **Sooo, that was the third chapter! Please, leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far! What is Sasuke hiding? What is going on in his private life? Will Naruto ever find out and how is that going to happen? How are things going to escalate from now on? Leave your reviews to let me know! Things have only just begun! Get ready for a roller coaster! See you again in the next chapter~! Thanks for reading my story so far :3**_


	4. Hitting a Wall

_**Hello guys! I hope you are all doing well! Thanks for your support and your reviews, they are very helpful and it's easier for me this way to make the story more to your likings. It also feels as if we are writing the story all together and I enjoy it even more than before. I hope to see more of your reviews in the future! Thanks again, enjoy the fourth chapter!**_

 _ **(I do not own Naruto or anything else that might be mentioned in the story)**_

 _ **(Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my native language)**_

 **Chapter 4: Hitting a Wall**

Naruto was walking up and down in his apartment. He was angry, restless and heartbroken. He was angry that Sasuke treated him in that way, when he knew that this was not how he felt. He was trying to deny his feelings, but the signs were so obvious that even Kiba could recognize them. On the other hand, even though he understood that, the words that Sasuke had told him hurt him a lot. No matter how angry and desperate he was to keep him away, it was still too much. It's true that Naruto might have taken it a bit too far with the teasing, but he still didn't have to put it that way. Saying that he will never be part of his personal life had really shaken Naruto. How was he going to face him after that? He started having a headache from all these thoughts and his chest felt heavy.

"This sucks…" he muttered and sat on the couch. If things were to continue this way, maybe giving up was the only option he had. After all, this was suffocating for both of them.

After calming down, Sasuke was able to finish the lessons for the day and quickly headed home. It seemed like his words had finally made Naruto understand that this was hopeless. He couldn't afford to completely destroy and lose the few important things that remained in his life. Even if it meant that he had to forget everything about Naruto. It hurt him a lot, since the idiot had managed to reach his soft spot – even if he never showed him that – but his decision was final. He had to stop this. It was the best for everyone that way.

Upon reaching his house, Sasuke noticed a fancy car parked outside. He immediately recognized it and sighed.

"Why now?" he muttered and slowly walked towards the door. Once he was inside he heard people chatting in the living room. He sighed one more time and went to greet them.

"You know, just because I gave you the keys, this doesn't mean that you can come here whenever you want. You need to let me know first." He said and sat on the couch.

"It's good to see you too, little brother. How have you been?" Itachi said calmly. Sasuke glared at him for about five seconds before he gave up.

"Marvelous." He simply said sarcastically. The blonde who was sitting next to his brother chuckled.

"How typical." Deidara said teasingly. Itachi chuckled as well and Sasuke glared at both of them.

"If you came to make fun of my shitty life then you might as well just leave." He said annoyed and stood up. He desperately needed some wine.

"Hey chill, no one is making fun of you. We only came to see how you were doing, since you had disappeared the past few months." Deidara told him, seriously this time.

"That's right. What's going on, Sasuke? You seem worse than before." Itachi asked him. Sasuke sighed and sat down.

"Everything is fucked up." He said in a low voice and took a sip from his wine. His brother stared at him with worry. Sasuke was only twenty-six years old, it was unfair how hard life was for him. He knew how bad things were for him for the past eight years, but they would always discuss their problems with each other. For him to just disappear and not talk to anyone only meant that Sasuke was really bothered by something.

"Did something happen between you and Sakura?" he asked him worried. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's not about Sakura… I mean it is about Sakura. It's always about Sakura…" he started saying, trying to find the words to explain how he felt. Itachi and Deidara waited for him to continue. Sasuke took another sip of wine and tried to clear his mind.

"The thing is… I started feeling things about someone and… Well, you know what happened last time. It's really bothering me…" he managed to say. He really wanted to avoid the fact that _that_ someone was one of his students, but deep inside he knew that his brother would manage to make him say it one way or another. Itachi sighed and Deidara cursed under his breath.

"When will that bitch finally leave you alone?! What you do in your personal life has nothing to do with her anymore! You guys broke up years ago!" the blonde yelled furiously. Sasuke didn't really like Deidara and neither did he approve him as his brother's boyfriend, but he was always there for him when he was down, so he appreciated him for that.

"You know it's not that simple, Deidara. You know how unreasonable she can be. Things could get really bad for Sasuke if she finds out about this." Itachi told him. Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I know, I know… Poor Karin must be still traumatized by all that shit that happened…" he said and looked down. Sasuke cleared his throat. Maybe it was better to be completely honest with them.

"It's not just that…" he said in a low voice and avoiding eye contact with any of them. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me…" he said, facepalming when he saw his little brother fidget in his seat and drinking the rest of the wine in one go.

"Damn it, Sasuke…" he said, sighing. Deidara looked at both of them confused.

"The hell just happened? I don't get it so spit it out." he said. Sasuke took a deep breath.

"It's a… guy… And umm… He's actually a student…" he said, looking down and scratching his head.

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Itachi mumbled and shook his head. Deidara didn't say anything, but had that "oh, shit" kind of face.

"Whatever you might be thinking, you are right." Sasuke said, feeling both awkward and relieved at the same time.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked him.

"Well, at first I thought I would just ignore it, but the kid started hitting on me and in the end, I yelled at him and told him that I won't do anything with him…" he started saying.

"Ok, that's a good thing. That should make him stop." Itachi said and Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

"Uhh... I don't know about that. Because this and that happened, so he kind of knows that I have some feelings about him and I just deny them... I guess he's angry now that I told him all those things, but considering how stubborn he is, that might have also backfired. Honestly, I'm afraid to go to class next Friday." he told them. They both stared at him.

"Um... When you say this and that happened what exactly do you mean?" Deidara dared to ask. Sasuke hesitated.

"Well… You could say that he kind of kissed me out of the blue and _maybe_ I kind of kissed him back..." he mumbled, looking at the ceiling, which happened to seem very interesting at the moment.

"Sasuke… You know that if this gets out of hand, your personal life will not be the only thing you'll have to worry about, right?" Itachi told him seriously. Sasuke sighed and nodded his head.

"I know, I know… It's just… He makes me forget all of my problems for a while with all these stupid questions he makes all the time." He said, smiling as he remembered the blond idiot's happy face. Deidara looked at the two brothers and fidgeted before speaking.

"You know… I think that Sasuke should be honest with the kid." He said a bit hesitantly. Itachi glared at him.

"Tell me one reason why this is a good idea." He told him.

"Well, expressing his feelings will actually make him feel better. If he properly explains to the boy why he can't be with him, I think he will understand. Denying his feelings and putting on an act in front of him will only pressure him even more." he explained. Itachi thought about that for a bit.

"That will only give hope to the idiot. He won't stop." Sasuke said.

"No, this actually might work. Deidara said that you should also explain the reasons why you can't be with him, not just confess. If you choose your words carefully then he won't have a choice but to give up on you." Itachi told him. Sasuke looked at his brother and his boyfriend and sighed. It's true that Naruto was actually quite smart, despite the fact that Sasuke was always calling him an idiot. He would probably understand. And even if he didn't, Sasuke didn't really have much to lose anyway. But, somehow, that didn't satisfy him. Probably because a part of him didn't want that. A part of him wanted Naruto to keep chasing him. A part of him wanted to give everything up and just be with the blond boy. Somehow, he wanted to believe that there was still a chance for him to be with the boy, without the rest of his life falling apart.

"I guess… There's nothing to lose…" he said in the end and rubbed his forehead.

A few days later Naruto had called Kiba and Hinata over to discuss about what happened and decide what he would do from then on. It was supposed to be like that, but…

"Umm… Guys? I'm truly sorry, but can we focus on me for, like, five minutes without you kissing, hugging or saying cheesy-lovey-dovey things to each other? I'm honestly happy for you guys, but this is getting annoying." Naruto said while watching his two best friends making out… Again. Hinata pushed Kiba lightly away and they both chuckled.

"Sorry, mate. You know how much I love this girl, I just can't get enough of her." Kiba said and kissed Hinata's cheek again. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"If it's so hard for you keep your hands away from her even for a second then maybe you should just take her and go to your house… Or would you rather me to leave you alone in my house?" he told him sarcastically.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Sounds exciting, so go take a walk." he said playfully. Naruto glared at him.

"K-Kiba! Naruto called us here for a serious reason." Hinata scolded him, blushing like crazy. Naruto shook his head. He knew that everyone called him an idiot, but his friends were worse than him.

"Ughh… I don't know what to do. Why is Sasuke being like that? I know he likes me, why does he have to treat me like that?" he whined for the millionth time that evening. His friends sighed and looked at him.

"You know, Naruto, maybe he doesn't really like you that much. I mean, he could have just been swept by the moment that time and kissed you back, but after what happened this time, I'm not so sure that this can work out." Hinata honestly told him. Naruto scratched his head and pouted.

"I agree with Hinata, buddy. I think it'll be better for you if you just forget him." Kiba agreed. Naruto sighed again. After a few seconds of silence, he stood up.

"I'm going to buy some beers." he said. Kiba grinned.

"Make sure you take your time!" he told him and started kissing Hinata again. Naruto stared at them in disgust.

"You're starting to make me sick." he commented and got out. He thought about going to a bar or something, but that would be too noisy and he wasn't really up to that. In the end he decided to buy some beers and head to the park nearby.

The mini market was empty the time Naruto got in. It was already nighttime by then. He quickly went to where the beers were. He picked up a few and went to pay for them. The minute he turned around, though, he saw a familiar figure entering the store.

"Sasuke?!" he said surprised. Sasuke's eyes widened the minute he heard Naruto calling him. He quickly looked away and cursed under his breath.

"Oh, fuck…" he muttered. Naruto glared at him.

"What kind of reaction is that? I'm not exactly happy myself for meeting you here, but I don't act like that." he said annoyed. Sasuke stared at him.

"You are not happy?" he said, slightly confused. Where did the hyperactive boy that didn't leave him alone go?

"Not after all that shit that you said, no!" he exclaimed. Sasuke stared at the boy like an idiot and blinked his eyes. Then he took a deep breath.

"I suppose I said a bit too much the other day…" he admitted looking away. Naruto arched an eyebrow.

"A bit?" he said sarcastically. Sasuke sighed.

"Ok, a lot… Actually, this is a great chance. I… Uhh… Have some things I need to tell you. Things I can't say at the college so… Do you have time?" he asked him hesitantly. Naruto was completely taken aback by that. Did Sasuke Uchiha just ask him to spend time with him?

"I-umm… Yeah, sure. I've already bought all this beer, so… Shall we go to a nearby park?" he suggested. Sasuke seemed a bit hesitant and thought about it.

"A park… isn't really a good idea. My house is close by, would you mind going there?" he asked him. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head. What. The. Fuck.

"Sasuke… Do you have dissociative identity disorder or something?" he ended up saying, still a bit dumbfounded by what he just heard. Sasuke glared at him.

"Congratulations, you just earned a 5000word assignment on dissociative identity disorder. Are you coming or not?" he said and started walking outside of the store. Naruto groaned and quickly followed him. Three minutes later they were standing outside of a high-class apartment complex. Naruto's jaw almost dropped on the ground the minute he realized that this is where they were going.

"Umm... That's a nice place you've got here…" he said, still in awe of all the fancy furniture inside the apartment.

"Sit down." Sasuke told him strictly. Naruto shook his head a bit to return to reality and sat next to Sasuke. After two minutes of silence, he decided to speak.

"Beer?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke quickly answered, exposing his restlessness. Naruto gave him a beer and took one for himself as well. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you old enough to be drinking?" he asked him. Naruto paused and slowly turned around to stare at the older man as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Umm… Sasuke? You do know that I'm twenty-two years old right?" he told him without being able to contain his sarcasm. Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"Oh… I thought you were younger." he simply said and took a sip from his beer. Naruto rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"So… You wanted to talk about something." he started. Sasuke looked away and took a few more sips. He took a deep breath and turned to look at the blond boy.

"Yeah, it's about last time. You were right. I was lying to you. And myself. And honestly, I really like you. A lot." he told him awkwardly. This was really not his thing. It was usually the others that always confessed to him, so he had no idea how to act. Naruto was looking at him like an idiot with an open mouth. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds.

"Still on earth, Uzumaki?" he asked him. After three seconds Naruto closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Uhh… Are you playing a prank on me or something? Is this revenge for all the times I teased you?" he asked him, unable to believe that what he just heard was true. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not a child, Uzumaki… Unlike someone else inside this house." he told him seriously. Naruto still had a stupid look on him.

"Oh… Ok." he simply said. Actually, there were a hundred things he wanted to say at that moment. Why hadn't Sasuke been honest from the start? Why did he wait for so long? Why did he have to act so cold all the time? Why did he have to say all those mean things last time? There were so many things Naruto wanted to ask, but his body felt numb and he couldn't utter a word.

"I know this must sound very weird to you. Honestly, it's very weird for me too. I was trying so much to deny those feelings and stay away from you. That's why I said all those unfair things last time. I thought it would be much better if you just hated me and got over me. But that wouldn't be like you, am I right?" he told him, smiling sadly at the end. Naruto couldn't say a thing, so he just nodded his head. Sasuke also nodded his head in agreement and sighed.

"That's the problem, though. We can't be together, Uzumaki. It's not just that I am your teacher, there are a lot of things in my private life that you can't just get into. Everything would get completely messed up and the one who would get hurt the most would be you. I don't want to hurt you and I don't want to lose the few important things that I still manage to have. I can't let you get into this, Uzumaki. You don't deserve it. You should find someone better. You are worth so much more than me. You understand?" he asked him in the end. Naruto tried really hard to follow him, but he just couldn't comprehend the whole situation. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then turned to look at his professor.

"Umm… How are you going to lose anything by going out with me?" he asked him. It was a simple question with a simple answer. That's what Naruto thought. Sasuke sighed and looked down.

"That's something… You don't need to know. I just can't afford to take such a risk. I thought about this a lot, trust me, and I decided that some things are way more important to me than… Getting closer to you." he managed to say. Naruto could see how much Sasuke was struggling. This was really something that bothered him. He swallowed hard and nodded his head.

"I get it… It's really impossible, then?" he asked with a voice full of hope that Sasuke would reconsider. But he didn't. He just simply nodded his head and drank some beer. The sorrow was obvious in his eyes. Naruto cleared his throat.

"Ok… Ok. Still, I care about you, so… If you need anything, anything at all, you can count on me. I don't know what you are going through and why it's making your life so hard, but if there's something I can do to make you feel better, then tell me. It's the least I can do." he told him. Sasuke chuckled.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think it's better if we return to a simple professor-student relationship. It would be best if we could stop seeing each other completely, but that's impossible, at least for this year, so let's just try to keep as much distance as we can." he told him in a low voice. Naruto bit his lip, trying to keep himself composed.

"Ok…" he muttered and stood up. Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up as well. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Thanks, um… For letting me know." he told him as calmly as he could. Sasuke's gaze pierced through his heart. It was the first time he could stare at him from so close. Without realizing it, he lifted his hand and took his hair away from his face, so he could look more into his deep, onyx eyes. Sasuke smiled sadly and caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered and leaned in for a kiss. One last kiss. That's what he told himself. Sasuke, thinking about the same thing, kissed him back, sending chills through Naruto's spine. A few seconds later they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Uzumaki…" Sasuke said in a low voice and gave him a light kiss. Naruto's cheeks were bright red and his gaze was hazy. He slowly shook his head without breaking eye contact.

"Call my name." he told him with a voice full of lust. Sasuke breathed deeply. He could feel himself losing all of his composure and control.

"Naruto." he growled and pulled the boy for a deep kiss. Naruto placed his hands around his neck and pulled him closer. His body felt hot as Sasuke's tongue battled with his and his hands were caressing his entire body. Just a little bit more. That's what they both kept telling themselves. Just a little bit more.

 _ **Soo, that was the fourth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Things are finally getting started, so what is going to happen from now on? It'll be really fun to see what you guys think it's going to happen next. Thanks again for reading my story! See you again next time! :3**_


End file.
